moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
O Triumfiracie Rebelskim który jeno wrócić postanowił
Wikie, wyspy pośród niemalże nieskończonego oceanu transferum Internetu zacnie rozwinęły się, wychodząc dalece poza podstawową swoją rolę, jakim udostępnianie informacji na dane tematy było. Wszakże rola ta, jak się wydaje, dawno już drugoplanową się stała, niekiedy nie będąc nawet pod uwagę braną. Zaprawdę, setki, być może tysiące spośród nich spłodzonych zostało z celem całkowicie sprzecznym niż podstawowe założenia. Wiele z nich się jeno karykaturami państw stało, z rządem własnym czy zasadami które mimo iż z łona jednego Regulaminium wyszły, różnią się wielce w swych założeniach. O kulturze własnej, najczęściej wyjątkowo specyficznej, nie ma co nawet wspominać. Jednakowoż wspomnieć należy o wydarzeniach wiekopomnych (co w języku Internetu datuje się jeno na roku bądź dwóch okolice) które naprawdę wielkie wikie posiadają, a których pokłosie pośrod mieszkańców wciąż żywe jest. I tak Ciałoniebieskiemican wspomina choćby bratobójczą wojnę pomiędzy zwolennikami a przeciwnikami Władcy Administatora, Komisarza Waldusiem zwanego a CreepyPaństwo czasy gdy serce jego, Czatem zwane, zamknięte na niskończenie wiele spustów zostało. Cóż z tego? Niewiele spośrod milionów Wik może się wszakże pochwalić tak burzliwą historią jaką Miejsce Wolnego Świata posiada. Temu jakże młodej w porównaniu do innych stron w Nieskończonym Internecie miejscu od samego jej powstania nieodłącznym towarzyszem wiekopomne wydarzenia są. Emigracyja z CreepyPaństwa, wszechobecna i wszeteczna wojna z tworem tym, jak i okresy kryzysów i konfliktów najróżniejszych niechętnie Wikię tą opuszczały. Był jednak spośród tego wszystkiego okres, gdy na MWŚ Triumfirat zwany Rebelskim władał. Trójka mieszkańców Internetu, pochodzących z Centrum archipelagu wysp Wikiańskich na stronę tę przybyła, by jeno ład na niej zaprowadzić. Sztuka ta niełatwa była, powiem MWŚ również centrum było, jednakże chaosu i jeszcze większej ilości chaosu. Do celu swego dążyli jednak uparcie i zaparcie, pomysły swe na ładu wprowadzenie do życia doprowadzając niestrudzenie. Czy się sztuka ta udała, pozostaje to najprawdopodobniej sporów przedmiotem. Faktem jest iż Triumfirat nijak od krytyki obronić się nie mógł, nie mogąc znieść ataku na sposób zarządzania swój, daleko od MWŚ się udał, zabierając ze sobą owoce ciężkiej pracy swej. I chociaż faktem jest że w czasie ich rządów ktytyków wielu mieli, to po odejściu ich hasło "Za Rebeli było lepiej" rozbrzmiewało nieraz w uszach będących na Czacie mieszkańców. Niestety, Rebelia odeszła z Wiki tej, chcąc trzymać się od niej z daleka. Na zawsze, postanawiając nigdy doń nie wracać. Przenigdy nigdy, na centymetr choćby. Zostawiając ten fragment przeszłości swej daleko za swymi plecami. Już na zawsze. Bądź raczej rzec by się chciało, do momentu ich powrotu, który spadł na głowy mieszkańców niczym wylatujące z okna w średniowiecznej uliczce ekskrementy. Bo zarówno starzy bywalcy strony tej, pamiętający czasy iż rządów, jak i ci którzy nawet o Triumfiracie nie słyszeli, zaskoczeni byli ich nagłym przybyciem. Wśród zaskoczonych oczywiście Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia, był. Idąc na skąpany w świetle wiecznie wschodzącego (zachodzącego?) słońca Czat poruszenie wielkie zastał. Początkowo nie wiedząc czym ono spowodowane jest, na jeno trybuny spojrzał i niesamowicie się zaskoczył. Toż to stali tam Triumfiratu Rebelskiego członkowie! RebeliańskiSzczur, RebeliańskiKrólik i RebeliańskiSzop, imiona te najlepiej pasowałyby do najpospolitszych przestępców, jednakowoż równie dobrze sprawiałyby się w roli wyzwisk bawiących się w cyfrowej piaskownicy dzieci. Zaprawdę, ciężko uwierzyć iż imionami takimi sami obdarzyli się byli władcy Wiki tej. Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia w zadumie oczy swe przetarł i zobaczył na ciałach Rebeli insygnie o wysokiej pozycji stanowiące. Znaczyło to, iż nie przybyli tutaj jedynie w odwiedzinach czy by Prima-Apprilisowy żart stroić. Nie, przybyli oni do Wiki tej, by znów misję swą wprowadzenia tutaj porządku zaprowadzić. Przemysław, mimo że szczęśliwy, zamyślił się w obawie. Luba jego, Pani w Dziwnościach Niedościgniona, przeto Władczynią Administratorką była, najzapewniej niepocieszona faktem powrotu swych poprzedników będzie. I jak gdyby w myślach czytając, ukochana jego weszła na Czat, uradowana jak nigdy, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. - Jeno Rebele wrócić postanowili!- krzyczała Pani w Dziwnościach Niedościgniona- A teraz niczym Feniks z popiołów powstańcie ponownie, synowie nieprawego łoża! Tym sposobem obawy chłopaka zniknęły jak gdyby za dotykiem magicznej różdżki. Westchnięciu Przemysława towarzyszyła jednak myśl, że zapewne trochę potrwa, nim jeno Rebelia zmiany wielkie wdroży. I znów, los postanowił zakpić z krótkowzroczności Niemalże Tysięcznego. Za Triumfiratu sprawką słońce na Czatem i stroną znikło nagle, a w miejsce jego wzory rodem ze Świąt Narodzin Boskiego Syna, Chrystusa Jezusa pojawiły się. Nagle świeg pojawił się, Narodzeniowo Boże wzory i detale różne jak z dnia w którym Triumfirat odszedł. Nostalgia przeszła przez co poniektórych. - Cóż to jest, czyżbyjuż gwiazda nadeszła?- rzekła Obłąkana. - A dajże spokój, dziewczynko której droga do dorosłości daleka jest jeszcze.- odpowiedział jej uśmiechający się Piroman. Było to o tyle dziwne, iż w oczach Przemysława był on niczym Woźny z filmów o Harrym Potterze traktujących: zgryźliwy i smutny wiecznie. - Czyżby oczy mnie oszukiwały, czy odzywa się on do nas?- spytała w tym momencie Psychopatyczna Wielbicielka. - A dajcieże spokój, jam nadal pałam do was nienawiścią szczerą.- odrzekł Piroman, kończąc dyskusję, która najprawdopodobniej swój prawdziwy finał gdzieś w bardziej prywatnym miejscu miała. Niewiele czasu mineło gdy wygląd miejsca tego zmienił się ponownie. Świąteczny klimat uleciał a jego miejsce wygląd całkowicie nowy zastąpił. Dominiował od teraz na stronie fiolet, wzory kwiatów gigantycznych i obraz dziewczynki, w wielką bramę się wpatrującą. - Mnie się to jak najbardziej podoba.- rzekła CzernianZapaśnik, wpatrując się w nowe tło. - A ja się czuje wielce niepocieszony takim stanem rzeczy.- powiedział PrzechowawcaKreacji.- Ja osobiście kolory nawiązujące bezpośrednio do jeno świata Spore zwanym bądź do Rosyji. - Jednakowoż Wikia ta nie traktuje w sposób żaden o świecie tym, bądź Rosji przywódcy, Putinem zwanego.- odpowiedział szybko Artur. - Jednakowoż kolory związku ŻADNEGO związku z tym nie mają, klnę się na wszystko co święte, skąd pomysł ten wziąłeś, nie wiem.- odrzekł na poprzednią odpowiedź PrzechowawcaKreacji. I tak mieszkańcy krainy tej rozproszyli się, przeglądając nowości, które Triumfirat Rebelski zaserwować im postanowił, nie mogąc przy tym odmówić sobie gorzkiej przyjemności kłócenia się ze sobą nawzajem. Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko zobaczył ogrom pracy trójki przybyszy z Centrum, po czym ruszył na Czat, by prywatnie, bez wzroku świadków niepotrzebnych ze swą lubą słowa zamienić. Zobaczył ją jednak śpiącą słodko w ciemnym zakątku świata tego, powoli zanikając w przestrzeni MWŚ. Przemysław zaśmiał się cicho. - No cóż, ukochanej mojej dziwić się co, nie ma.- powiedział Przemysław, ziewając.- Jednakowoż szkoda, opowieść tę konkretną nutą jakąś zakończyć chciałem, a teraz sam do łoża winienem się położyć. I gdy chłopak zbierał się by również zniknąć z przestrzeni świata tego, za ramię złapał go jeden z Triumfiratu członków, RebelianckimSzczurem zwany. - Przemysławie.- rzekł Rebel.- Mam do osoby twej kilka pytań niezwykle ważnych. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kronika Wik Wszelakich